reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Noro Hedo
Noro Hedd was a tall Demon that was a part of the Jaldabaoth Faction and the Guardian of Solution Epsilon, should they travel. Appearence Noro was an eerie giant of a ghoul with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. Noro wore a white mask featuring huge black lips, a huge mouth with equally massive teeth and tiny slits for nostrils. His fingernails were black. Nore wore a body-length long coat with a wide mock neck collar. Under his mask, Noro did not have any eyes or a nose and seemed to have been mummified. Personality An intimidating giant in eerie silence, Noro seemed to communicate only through actions, not words. Noro never displayed any signs of pain or resistance when attacked and seriously injured and merely healed his wounds without problems. Despite that, Noro showed the ability to speak in his last moments and displayed a level of intelligence. The Wald Faction noted Noro’s actions as unpredictable, he either ignored them or was ferociously aggressive. Noro was very loving and caring towards Solution Epsilon. He treated Solution as his daughter. They were speculated to be lovers by some people, because of how intimate they were with each other. Like the other members of the Jaldabaoth Faction, he was very loyal towards Jaldabaoth. History Chronology A Scream from 400 Years Ago The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc Powers & Abilities Demon Physiology: Being a Demon, Noro possessed a bikaku kagune, a Kakiuja, and very high levels of regeneration that were unique to him. However, Noro possessed a physiology, unlike any other Demon. He was able to form kagune-like structures from his body even after being severed in half, and from the perspective of an average Demon, he ate an absurd amount of meat. *'Bikaku Kagune': Noro had a very thick, lamprey-like kagune that was able to consume food. With it, Noro easily destroyed most of the Wald Faction’s defenses and assassinated its forces with minimal effort. *'Kakuja': Noro’s kakuja is unlike most kakuja. Instead of forming armor, Noro’s body transforms into a huge mass of kagune which is covered by large mouths, similar to that of his regular kagune. Noro is unable to move while in this state, as this lump of kagune rages uncontrollably. While in this form, Noro is capable of withstanding a high quantity of firepower. *'Superhuman Regeneration': Noro displayed abnormally high levels of regeneration even by Demon standards, being able to heal severed body parts through immediate reattachment, even when it was his torso cut in half. He healed his injuries while fighting Darkness and many other characters, and reattached his lower half effortlessly. *'Superhuman Durability': Noro was capable of enduring wounds that would be fatal to most Demons. He survived getting pierced by Aldebaran, having his head kicked off by Staz, and being stabbed multiple times by many Knights. *'Pain Tolerance': Noro possessed very high pain tolerance, as he was unfazed by several severe wounds inflicted onto him. Trivia *The Noro was spirit medium priestesses who communicated with ancestors and the Gods from an indigenous belief system originating from the Ryūkyū Islands. At one time, they were considered Queen-Priestesses with considerable political and spiritual power within the community. *He was initially supposed to be less ‘scary-looking,’ and was supposed to have a speaking role. *Noro was the tallest known Male character in the Re;Hero series. Quotes *To himself: “I’ll see you on the other side, Solution.” Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Males Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:SSS